Wise Girl: The Story of The Proud Warrior
by Moneyqueen
Summary: Athena was the best and the wisest, right? Born from Zeus's brain, she was a proud warrior. Adventures often follow Athena as she journeyed to the ancient world once again when she founds out about her best friends (Artemis and Atalanta[though not really a goddess but flavored by Athena]). Once again who is the best? is the question that will be answered in Athena's journey.
1. Atalanta the Lion

Chapter One

"Hey Artemis!" I cried "It's times for the meeting!"

Artemis growled "Shut up, I got this girl named Atalanta to deal with. Apparently, Aphrodite cast some crazy love spell."

"I know her. She's on _The Godly Mail_ yesterday." I replied "Come on Arty, the meeting. It's not going to be wise."

"Yes, but Aphrodite made them fell in love and Cybele turned them into lions." Artemis frowned.

"You can deal with her later." I said.

Artemis finally came down of the trees. Then she disappeared in a flash of light. I followed right behind her. Poof! And i was at the meeting.

"Daddy Zeus!" I cried.

It's good to call the king of gods, a.k.a Zeus, daddy when he is your father. He will just **love** you. I made sure i was in my best white robes instead of my armor with my spear (my war outfit) before i ran up to hug him.

Zeus laughed carried me like i was a baby three years old "Yes Athena honey, you want a new armor or spear?"

I sat on Zeus lap and thought.

"No, I want you to help Artemis." I requested.

Zeus nodded. It was pretty normal. He will get me anything as long as we are not in front of Hera. besides he flavors Artemis too, but not as directly as me.

"What is it?"

"Well, Aphrodite cast some crazy love spell on Atalanta, which Artemis flavors very very much. She let one of her lovers win and she made her fell in love with him. Then Cybele, mad, turned them into lions."

"I'll think about it. Before Hera comes can you please go to your throne?"

Zeus nodded and tapped his throne. Bright flashes. Almost a dozen of gods show up in their best robes and came join us. Expect Artemis. She was in her worst. She got twigs and bushes in her hair and her faces was snug with dirt and soil. But the worst was her arms. it was filled with claw marks from a...loin. after all those years of studying i regonize any claw marks as good as a animal goddess will. Ahem...

"Father, curse that Aphrodite and her crazy love spell. She also curse the loins' behavior! Surely, you must heard. The lion scrapped and clawed me like prey. What a shit!" Artemis cursed.

Zeus narrowed his eyes "Now, now don't curse. I can fix it. Athena, do you know why?"

"Yes, cause those lions use to be hunters. They are used to people hunting them and they know all the tricks. It will not be wise to-" I began.

Ares growled "Miss Wise Girl, don't you think you use wise too much?"

"Fine! You just are jealous. Certainly I am wiser than you." I said.

"Now, now calm down. Families must work together." Hera smiled.

I snarled "All you care about is perfect families. But don't you dare to rage about Artemis again. She is just angry about a situation. "

Hera's about explode i can tell. She burst into a bright light and all i can see are remains of a peacocks, Feathers, yes.

Zeus thundered "YOU DARE HERA! I SHALL GO SEARCH FOR YOU AND YOU BETTER COME BACK AND THE MEETING SHALL NOT BE DISMISSED UNTIL THEN! ATHENA YOU TAKE CHARGE!"

Until that, he disappeared too creating a storm.


	2. The Ceremony of God: Athena's Maidenhood

Chapter two

All eyes look at me. I laughed nervously.

"Let's deal with Artemis first." I said.

Aphrodite growled "You are lucky i can't cast a love spell on you since of the maiden spell."

I remember years ago when i was just very little i already decided to be maiden. When finally during the _ceremony of god_ when you get turned into a god or goddess and get declared about your specialty.

That day, I was dressed in my best robes. I also stole Zeus's armor i found in the closet. I wore it and it fitted me perfectly. i knew it wasn't wise to steal so i put a note for Zeus. Before the ceremony could start i took a test. It was simple. What is your favorite animal? Owl, duh!

Zeus looked at my test and nodded. Then he gave it to Hera. Hera strode to me.

"Zeus decided you are...gah!..." Hera choked "responsible enough...to chose between maidenhood or...marriage."

Hera really didn't believe so. I knew she was hoping I will chose marriage. But no. I want to be granted maidenhood.

"maidenhood." i decided.

Hera grumbled. Maybe the other reason is that she is too lazy to perform the spell of the maiden one. The king and queen must cast a spell so nobody can do anything to disturb my maidenhood. It might help me fend off most boys and love spells. I stood there as the magic twirl and danced and finally landed in my heart. It freezes part of my heart. The part where it will fall in love. But Zeus also gave me a gift he didn't tell years later. i can produce thought child. It isn't technically breaking my oath. All i have to do is think of the men i want to give it to as a gift and bam! There is the child.

Zeus came strolling performing the last deed of the ceremony. He looked really happy. He granted me as a spell caster since i was smart. think spellers are ones who need more help.

"I pronounce you as" Zeus announced

I turned into a owl. That must be my sacred animal! Suddenly i started to glow. Everyone gasped.

Zeus "Goddess of wisdom in general, but also goddess of war! Small subjects like math, science, justice, law, warfare, and war strategies are included too! Your animal is the owl symbolizing your wisdom!"

I turned into my full war outfit. I got a sliver helmet with matching sliver armor, and spear with shield.

"Hey Miss 'O Wise, I'm in charge of war!" Ares growled.

"Calm down." I said in a more hollow and mature voice. I realized I grew bigger.

I wasn't scare after that memory came. I just smiled. But still i got a council to deal with.


	3. The Schoolhouse Girls

Chapter three

I finally said "Well...um...let's deal with Atalanta first! Come'n let's go to Earth and trapped those lions! Then, we can lift the spell off of Atalanta."

The gods twinkled their thrones nervously. Finally Aphrodite said:

"Honey dear, do you have Lord Zeus's approveall?"

I growled at her. She can't make fun of grammar or spelling...it was a practical way of wisdom.

"Of course I have Father's approval, honey dear, your foot."

It was good to use _Father_ in public, and that will probably show your wisdom.

Aphrodite snarled "You can't lift my love spell, one year later, she will turn back into a lion and fall even more madly in love with Hippo-something. Then, i will cause a tragically to happen to her. Hippo-dude will hate her and try to kill her. End of story. But unless you turn her into a goddess and she gets the spell of the maiden-dumbo, something like that cause you should fall in love and maidenhood is just dumb. hey, you know the new, coolest book in fan fiction. it is something like breaking the dumb-hood and it's about Artemis falling in love and marrying. you love books, huh? you should read and it and love it. get it? "

"Number one, it's tragedies. Number two it's Hippomenes. Number three you got a run-on. Number four the spell of maiden-hood will protect Arty all the time. Number five it's **M-A-I-D-E-N-H-O-O-D** not maiden-dumbo. You sure are dumb. And besides, we shouldn't be wasting time. i will ask father to turn her into a goddess and get her under the spell of maidenhood as soon as possible." I said matter factually.

So all the gods disappeared in a flash except Aphrodite. She claims she is too mad to go. I think she is too embarrassed to go.

So we appeared into the woods. I started giving commands. I was born leading others.

"Ares, and Apollo" I barked (They remind me of Artemis and me. Ares as me since he was the god of war and me too. Apollo as Artemis since he is good at archery as her. Also Ares and I are rivals and so are Apollo and Artemis. You don't get it do you?) "Go search for the lions. If you see them report to Artemis or me."

Then i looked at Hermes "You and Hephaestus, perfect. Hephaestus you go set traps while Hermes just in case the lions come can you [no offense] get him out of there fast enough cause of a little tiny problem with his legs."

"Dionysus and Demeter, you go set out some plant or garden magic around entrances so the lions can't get out." I said.

I smiled at my sweet aunt "Hestia, go watch the hearth and Aphrodite. I'm afraid she might get in trouble."

Poseidon stomp his trident "Me?"

"You, go wherever you please and go hang out with your girlfriends (Yuck, barnacle beard)" I commanded and he disappeared in a flash.

"Arty you go check on the gods, make sure they're doing fine..." I said and bit my lips "I have something to do."

And I, too, disappeared in a flash.

I was near the woods and i saw a shield of vines with pleasant berries [from Demeter, probably] and crazy vines [duh, Dionysus]. Then, I saw a schoolhouse. I bit my lips nervously, then in my mind I chanted a spell. As a spell caster, i can do any kind of spell i like, not like spell thinker where they only have to think the magic. That so, they can only cast spells that are related to them.

Soon, i was invisible. I like to visit schools before a battle, that's why i wanted Demeter and Dionysus to shield them in. I won't want to hurt some school kids.

 **My comments**

 **Oh my, I think Athena's got a soft spot for learners.**

I slowly creep into the school. I saw kindergartners sing the ABCs (which Ares didn't even know yet), first graders learning to read, second graders printing forms of writing, third graders learning to write, fourth graders learning to write essays and fifth graders, huh? They must be at lunch.

I went into the lunchroom, no one noticing me. But what caught my eyes was a bunch of girls sitting together in the noisy crowd smiling and singing.

No one might notice that, but the girls' laugh the laughter of joy. One girl was dressed beautifully but short. She has a black short tank top and a white skirt. She also have black leggings and white shoes [i'm calling her Black and White]. The other girl was not too short but not too tall. She has a gleaming glittery suit and black leggings and black sneakers. She has a pretty pineapple earring [I'm calling her Glitter]. The next girl was perhaps most like me. She wore a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and pink sneaker. She was short compared to the other girls but not to Black and White. She also has pretty purple earrings [I'm calling her Blue]. At last was the tallest girl ever. She wore a white fleece jacket with blue jeans. She also wore black sneakers and a pair of glasses [I'm calling her Glasses].

Black and White smiled and said "The tests say we are all related!"

I remember that dumb game that Arty invented when we were bored, supposed if the both person got the same color, you were related.

Glitter spread her hands out for a hug "Come'n"

And they all obeyed. I wonder why...

But Aphrodite would say it was love.


	4. Love

Chapter four

It **was** love. It was deeper than friendship. I stood there staring at them. Soon as they break apart i can see tears of joy. Soon they held each other hands forming a circle.

The girls began to sang in the tune twinkle twinkle little star

 _Family Love_

 _We are a family_

 _no matter what happens_

 _differences doesn't matters_

 _we love each other as it is_

 _we are friends, family_

 _though we are as different as could be_

My eyes sting. I realize i was crying. so was the girls.

It was love.

Yes, it exists.

No, you are maiden, i told myself. But it seems like the spell of the maiden one was wearing off. Maybe that was the same thing with the book on fan fiction. About the magic of the spell wearing off.

The girl's laughter howled louder than ever. But no one noticed. But them, but me...

They should get notice.

I started off and disappeared in a flash...what is love?

 **Aphrodite's Prov (first time doing this!)**

I was in the spa with my son Eros. I hardly see why to uncast the spell. I mean like that was not sophieacted? What was that word again? But the unspell casting was only a threat. soon, when Atalanta comes back as a lion, i'm sure she will be threatening to get me. I mean, if Artemis can't handle it, why can i? They will tear away my makeover in a secind[what is that word again?]

"Eros," i squeaked "Get me more nail polish."

Eros cried "Hey mother, Hestia here! A parently Athena sent her."

"And Athena will say it is apparently, connected." I muttered.

I got out of my spa. Hestia won't approve and tell Athena. And Athena will make up some crafty lie to Zeus and i will get in trouble.

"Say i am getting out of here" I said.

 **Athena's Prov**

I went back to the battle.

"Aphrodite?" I squeaked.

Aphrodite stared cold at me "Got a problem?"

"Yes, you are ruining the battle." I growled.

Arty looked at me. _Something's wrong_ , her eyes read.

Arty motioned me to have a private talk.

"Spill."

I figit nervously 'I think i am starting to feel."

"*Gasp*I'm starting to feel...friendship love." I admitted.

Artemis shook her head "Yes, i heard in the oracle the spell of the maiden ones are starting to wear off. It is quite tragic and sad. But also the book, Aphrodite is talking about, is based on the oracle and a girl who forsaw the future. It is call _Breaking the Vows_ and it said it will soon happen in ten years."

"Ten years, that so short!"

"Yes, our heart is warming up. It starts with the love of friendship, then family, and then you know what love."

We were silent. WE don't want to break our oath nor our vows.

"This must be deal with privately. Let's ask Hestia, since she was one of the Kronos ones, and she didn't have a spell."

You see, the Kronos ones is the first race of gods. Only the second race of gods (The Zeusie Afairs [though Hera doesn't go by that and since most of us are Zeus's chldren]) have the ceremony of god.

"Yes, it better be private." Artemis agreed "It won't be soon..."


	5. No more Maidenhood

So, we visited Hestia. Poor Hestia, she probably never got a nice big ceremony. Instead she got war. When war was over, she just like the others Kronos ones turned into gods just so they can ruled with justice to the world. and she never got the spell of maidenhood. She just was deciding it right away with Poseidon ask for the hand in for marriage.

And again she never got the spell of the maiden one. i always wonder how she was keeping it so long. The spell of the maiden one also protects you from crazy Aphrodite, a powerful advantage for me for the past few million years.

Yeah, probably Hestia's too peaceful to curse. She gave up her throne for crazy drunk Dionysus, who won't like her?

"Aunt Hestia?" I cried.

By the hearth i saw a young women tending the flames. But it was the flames of warmth.

Hestia nodded "I heard the oracle, i knew you would need my help now."

"You knew!" Artemis gasped.

I said "Well, don't you see Hestia got the instant second (right after Pheme) _Godly Mail_. She knows pretty much everything since she watches from her hearth. Nothing can be private for long with Hestia [or Pheme]. Let's just hope Pheme doesn't get it on the _Godly Mail._ I know Hestia will keep the secret."

"Yes, dears. If you don't learn the old way of maidenhood without a spell" Hestia shrugged "I'm afraid the oracle and the book might be right."

"How about Atalanta, years later? She will fall in love again? She will get turned into a lion." I asked.

Hestia stared at the fire "It depends if you do get approval. But soon she will have to learn. Very soon. You also have to make peace with Aphrodite."

"No you don't" said a voice.

A young women with long wavy brown hair stepped out. she also has green eyes and beautiful freckles around her checks. She was wearing a traditional greek outfit, not seen much in America.

I remember when i was young, i trained with Hecate. I learned the way of magic and used it for good. Hecate smiles and often say "Magic is not always bad-" and i will have to complete it with "It is like a knife, you can use it for good or bad." If i got it wrong, i will get beat up.

"The ending of the book, Breaking the Vows, the marriage. It was not written by Agda-" Hecate began.

I exclaimed "My daughter!:("

"Yes, very much. Daughter of apollo and athena."

"Technically it wasn't breaking my oath. i only break it when i am pregnant."

"Yes but the mariage was written by Aphrodite. It was the spell of the maiden one backwards. You know when spells are backwards."

"Yes, it reverses the spell."

"But i am not sure if Hera and Zeus will want to recast it. i'm sorry."

I figit. "Yes, at least you got us a lead."

 **Days later**

Ares started a war between the god, The War of the Twins. that's between me and Ares. I leaded the army proud and strong, but no one won yet.

"Permission to have a peace talk."

"Yes" i answered.

it was hermes. "Come with me to the cave. i promise no tricks."

"I'm not so sure." i grumbled.

"Oh come on! Just because-"

"Fine"

So we headed to a dark cave. The one light was the green emarlds.

"Wow." i marveled.

Hermes smile 'Yes. Just warning you."

We took a seat on a rock.

"You see, we are switching places to battle." Hermes smirk.

"Trickery."

"You know."

"I know you."

"I know you know."

"Why?"

"Cause i observe goddesses."

"No, you are at terrible lying."

Silence.

Finally Hermes said "No, it cause i like you."

i looked at him and then i pressed my lips against his.

When we parted, Hermes grinned. His lips press mine, this time harder. i slipped my arms around his curly brown hair and his arms went around my waist.

we parted.

i smiled "Me too."

And we kissed again. And again.

why maidenhood when you got a loved one?

I smiled at him.

"Hermes?" i whispered softly.

Hermes turned to me "Yes."

"I love you."


End file.
